Obiecaj mi coś
by Alice58
Summary: Bo Hermiona zawsze pogania innych, gdy sama jest w lesie, oraz zawsze dotrzymuje obietnic. INFO Za poprzednią wersję przepraszam, coś się zepsuło... ta poprawiona!


"...Obiecaj mi coś..."

\- Schodźcie, zaraz jedziemy! - Krzyknęła Hermiona, wystawiając głowę na korytarz. Wróciła do kuchni i kończyła sprzątanie po obiedzie.

\- A ty jak zwykle, poganiasz innych, a sama jesteś w lesie. - Zaskoczona odwróciła się twarzą do stołu. Na jednym z krzeseł siedział Severus. W luźnej pozie z ręką oparte o krzesło obok, a nogi prosto wyciągnięte.

\- Bo wiem, że i tak się ze wszystkim uwinę. - Zaznaczyła dobitnie i usiadła naprzeciwko, ściskając kubek z herbatą.

\- Jakaż pewna siebie. - Sarknął.

\- Dlatego cię zdobyłam.

\- Pamiętasz dzień, w którym to się zaczęło? - Jego wąskie wargi uformowały się w uśmieszek.

\- Ale chodzi ci o to, kiedy zacząłeś mnie niezmiernie irytować, czy kiedy zaczęłam się w tobie zakochiwać? - Opadła na oparcie krzesła, przechylając głowę przypatrując mu się z uwagą.

\- A przypadkiem dzień, w którym zacząłem cię irytować nie był dniem, który doprowadził do tego, kiedy zaczęłaś się we mnie zakochiwać? - Uniósł kpiarsko brew.

\- Tak, jeśli tak na to patrzeć... to tak. - Spuściła wzrok i przypatrywała się tafli ciepłego napoju.

"Stała przed jego biurkiem z opuszczoną głową. Podczas, gdy on sam coś zawzięcie pisał na pergaminach.

\- Już mówiłem, panno Granger. - Zaczął z jadem. - Że nie potrzebuje żadnej pomocy, więc do widzenia.

\- Profesor Dumbeldore wyraził się jasno, panie profesorze. - Uniosła na niego wzrok. - Mam panu pomóc, nawet jeśli pan będzie odmawiał. - Czarnowłosy westchnął zirytowany, odkładając pióro i zamykając kałamarz.

\- Nie ma jak, panno Granger. Nawet, jeśli bym potrzebował tej pomocy, a nie potrzebuje... - Zastrzegł szybko. - ... To nie od pani. Jesteś jeszcze gówniarą, która mało co umie. Więc proszę wyjść. - Wskazał na drzwi, a ona tupnęła nogą. Jej wzrok się zmieni na zdeterminowany.

\- Umiem więcej, niż pańska ślizgońska hałastra razem wzięta! Da pan przepis, uwarzę wszystko. I pan doskonale to wie, tylko nie chce się przyznać, ponieważ jestem gryfonką! - Wyrzuciła ręce nad siebie. - Do tego, jakby pan rzeczywiście, nie potrzebował pomocy, to dyrektor nie przysłał by mnie tutaj.

\- Nic od siebie nie dajesz, Granger.

\- Bo nie chce, żeby coś wybuchło! - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie łudzę się, że będę na równi z pańskimi umiejętnościami, ale mogę robić te łatwiejsze mikstury, by pana odciążyć. - Próbowała miło, jednak widząc jego skwaszoną minę, dała sobie spokój. - Albo naskarżę do profesora Dumbeldore'a. - Pogroziła.

\- Czy ty myślisz, że od niego jest to uzależnione? - Zakpił.

\- Tak, myślę, że tak, zważywszy, że jest pan jego podwładnym. - Zmrużył oczy i parzył wprost w jej. Nie odwróciła wzroku. Stali tak prze chwilę, aż on ponownie westchnął.

\- Bierz kociołek i zrób słodki sen, sprzątasz bez magii. - Mruknął poddańczo, a ona się uśmiechnęła. "

-Byłaś prawdziwym utrapieniem. - Odchylił głowę.

\- A ty pacanem, który nie mógł zrozumieć, że potrzebuje pomocy. - Odparła, pijąc łyk.

\- Bo jej nie potrzebowałem. - Odburknął.

\- Jasne, co z tego, że miałeś na głowie z trzysta eliksirów i szpiegowanie dla zakonu... to pryszcz, prawda?

\- Jakbym potrzebował to bym się do tego przyznał. - Zaznaczył z uporem.

\- Oczywiście. - Sarkazm aż ociekał z jej wypowiedzi. - Jednak to nie zmienia faktu, że dzięki temu zadaniu zyskałam nie tylko ciebie, ale także przyjaciela.

"Szła pewnym krokiem przez korytarz przeklinając pod nosem na nauczyciela. Co chwila poprawiała włosy, które wlatywały jej do oczu.

\- Przeklęty kretyn. Idiota, pacan. - Mruczała. - Pan Profesor! - Warknęła. - Zdebilaciały, stary zgred! - Tupnęła mocniej nogą i wyrzuciła ręce do góry. Gdy zapanowała chwilowa cisza usłyszała z łazienki szmer rozmów. Zdała sobie sprawę, że jest przy łazience Jęczącej Marty. Przez zdenerwowanie na tego czarnowłosego dupka nawet nie patrzyła gdzie idzie. Przystanęła bliżej drzwi i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Prócz ducha słyszała kogoś jeszcze. Otworzyła delikatnie pomieszczenie.

Nie to, że była ciekawa. Po prostu musiała dbać o regulamin. Tak.

Weszła głębiej. Marta, która sunęła ze spuszczoną głową, spojrzała na nią smętnie i pofrunęła dalej, do kabin. Spojrzała w prawo, gdzie zobaczyła skuloną postać przy umywalkach. Postawiła ostrożnie kroki ku niej. Słysząc zduszony szloch, zatrzymała się na chwilę. Może nie powinna... ale gdy przyjrzała dokładniej zobaczyła blond kosmyki. Z nowym zapałem podeszła do chłopaka i przysiadła na piętach naprzeciw niego.

\- Malfoy? - Odezwała się niepewnie. Podniósł głowę jak oparzony. Na jego czerwonych policzkach były ślady łez, a w oczach pojawił się groźny błysk.

\- Czego chcesz, szlamo. - Pomimo załzawionych oczu i oznak, że płakał wyglądał niezwykle dumnie. Zmieszała się, a na jej policzkach pojawił się rumieniec.

\- Chyba pomóc, Malfoy. - W odpowiedzi prychnął.

\- Zapomniałaś? Gardzę tobą, a ty mną. - Patrzył na nią z pogardą, jednak ona tam widziała coś jeszcze. Coś, co nie pozwoliło jej się cofnąć.

\- Ale potrzebujesz pomocy. - Odparła prosto, przybliżając się do niego powoli.

\- Co ty pieprzysz? Jakbyś ty się wykrwawiała to bym nie ruszył palcem. - Warknął. - Więcej, to ja bym spowodował, że byś była na skraju życia. - Przeczesał włosy. - Więc się wynoś, dopóki nie sięgnąłem po różdżkę.

\- Nie. - Rzuciła z mocą. - Nie skrzywdzisz mnie. - Znów się do niego zbliżyła. Zanim zdążyła zareagować, leżał na niej, przyciskając ją do ziemi.

\- Powiedziałem, wynoś się. - Wywarczał. Miała wolne ręce i mogła go spokojnie z siebie zrzucić. Zamiast tego, złapała za jego policzki.

\- A ja powiedziałam, że nie zrobię tego. - Jej głos był kojący, tak samo jak spojrzenie. - Nadal cię nie lubię i pamiętam jaki byłeś, ale teraz potrzebujesz drugiego człowieka. Nie będę się durnie pytać, co się stało bo wiem, że i tak nie powiesz. - Wisiał nad nią i patrzył zamyślony, tocząc wewnętrzną walkę. Opadł na nią, chowając głowę w jej szyję.

\- Pobrudze się. - Mruknął, jednak ona wiedziała, że stara się być wierny tradycji, że to nie on.

\- Walić, zawsze możesz się wykąpać. - Odparła, obejmując go za szyję. Przycisnął ją do siebie i powoli zaczął się rozluźniać. A potem płakać."

\- Cały czas powtarzał, że "nie chce". - Przypomniała sobie Hermiona. - Wtedy nic nie rozumiałam, potem, aż za dobrze. - Zaczesała włosy za ucho.

\- Właściwie to jak to się zaczęło? Tak wiesz, na poważnie? - Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie wiem. - Przyznała. - Na początku to było pocieszanie w łazience, z biegiem zmieniło się w długie rozmowy. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Wcześniej zaczęłam ciebie doceniać...

"- Źle, Granger. Trochę mniej. - poprawił ją i strzepnął nadmiar z łyżki. - Dzięki temu będzie mocniejszy. - I wrócił do swojego własnego eliksiru. Spojrzała na niego przeciągle.

Spotulniał. Na początku cały czas ją obrażał, jednak gdy zobaczył, że już przestała na to jakkolwiek reagować odpuścił sobie. Od tamtej pory pracowało im się lepiej, a ona mogła się także czegoś nauczyć.

\- Czuł pan eliksiry od początku? - Spytała pod wpływem odwagi.

\- Tak, od pierwszej lekcji tego przedmiotu. - Spojrzał na nią kątem oka, większość uwagi skupiając na kociołku.

\- Tak ja zaklęcia? - Spytała niepewnie. Westchnął, ale nie odrywał się od mikstury.

\- Nie wiem, Granger. - Odburknął. - Fakt jest taki, że wiedza z tego przedmiotu wchodziła mi łatwiej niż ze wszystkich innych.

\- A jak z ucznia stał się pan mistrzem? - Drążyła dalej.

\- To nie tak, że miałem praktyki czy inne cholery. Uczyłem się, zdałem bezbłędnie eliksiry, a gdy miałem uczyć w Hogwarcie przeszedłem przez test ministerstwa. Ot cała filozofia. - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jest pan dobrym nauczycielem. - Wypaliła nagle. - Wymagającym i niekiedy jednak niesprawiedliwym, ale w gruncie rzeczy potrafi pan wkuć do łba wiedzę. - Postukała chochlą o kociołek i oparła ręce na blacie. - Uczniowie często zapominają, że wymagający nauczyciel nie zawsze równa się słaby nauczyciel. - On sam odłożył nóż, którym kroił korzeń mandragory i odwrócił się do niej, mierząc ją zdziwionym spojrzeniem. - No co?

\- Spotykałem wielu starych uczniów, ale chyba jeszcze żaden nie pochwalił mojego sposobu nauczania. - Mruknął. - Nie powinnaś mieszać? - W odpowiedzi tylko zachichotała.

\- Jeszcze pięć minut. - Zastrzegła. - I nie pochwaliłam pana sposobu nauczania, tylko pana. - Poprawiła, a na jej ustach nadal widniał rozbawiony uśmiech. Zamrugał zdziwiony.

\- Powiedziałaś...

\- Powiedziałam, że jest pan wymagającym, ale dobrym nauczycielem. A nie, że pana metody są dobre. - Zmrużyła zadziornie oczy, które błyszczały ukazując rozbawienie sytuacją.

Ładna. Przeszło mu przez myśl, ale od razu wyrzucił je z głowy, potrząsając ją.

\- Wracaj lepiej do pracy, jeszcze minuta a eliksir będzie do wylania. - Odwrócił się od niej i znów zaczął kroić składniki."

\- Jak wtedy wracałam, spotkałam po drodze Draco. Znowu. Chyba wtedy zaczęliśmy normalnie ze sobą rozmawiać.

" - Malfoy? - Spytała, siadając na parapecie, o który był oparty. Zaraz miała być cisza nocna i nikt nie pałętał się po korytarzach. Spojrzał na nią, upewnił się, że nikogo nie ma i rzucił odpowiednie zaklęcia.

\- Draco. - Poprawił ją, gdy chował różdżkę. - Może miałaś mnie za skończonego chujka, ale nie zamierzam być skończonym chamem dla osoby, która wyciągnęła do mnie dłoń, nie jeden raz. - Nie patrzył na nią, tylko na krajobraz za oknem.

\- Jesteś chamem bo na mnie nie patrzysz. - Zwróciła uwagę. Błękitne oczy chłopaka zwróciły się na nią. - Hermiona. - Uśmiechnęła się do niego pogodnie. Odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Jak to jest, że zawsze plączesz się tu tak późno? - Spytał w końcu. Ich małe spotkania odbywały się po jej pomocy u nauczyciela i były przypadkowe.

\- Szlabany u Snape'a. - Wystawiła twarz ku księżycowi.

\- Aż tak się na ciebie uwziął? - Jego twarz stała się bardziej podejrzliwa.

\- Jak przez wszystkie te lata. - Sarknęła.

\- Ale wtedy jakoś nie dostawałaś takiej ilości szlabanów. - Zauważył.

\- Może teraz ma więcej pracy. - Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Uważaj na niego. - Ostrzegł, lustrując ją wzrokiem.

\- Nie bój się o mnie, Draco.

\- Wcale się o ciebie nie boje, Granger. - Prychnął odwracając głowę do okna.

\- Hermiona. - Odparła z naciskiem."

\- Wszystko w naszych relacjach zmienił bal klubu ślimaka. - Strzepnęła okruszek ze stołu. Taką Severus lubił ją najbardziej. Spokojną, wyciszoną. Wtedy wydawała mu się najpiękniejsza.

\- I tak wiem, że zaprosiłaś McLaggena tylko po to by mi zrobić na złość. - Prychnął, a na jego wąskich wargach pojawił się sarkastyczny uśmiech. Niespodziewanie wybuchnęła śmiechem.

\- Wiem, że wiesz. Nigdy nie dałeś o tym zapomnieć. - Wysapała między salwami śmiechu.

"- Zniknął pan. - Zaczęła niepewnie, gdy następnego dnia stała przed nim w pracowni. - Chwilę po tym jak pan wrócił z rozmowy z Malfoy'em. - Zaczesała włosy za uszy i pohuśtała się na piętach.

\- Granger, to chyba nie twoja sprawa, trzeba było zająć się partnerem. - Zaszydził i miał jeszcze większy ubaw, gdy się skrzywiła z niesmakiem.

\- To była jakaś pomyłka. - Mruknęła pod nosem. - Cormac był mi potrzebny by zwrócić uwagę kogoś konkretnego. Niestety ta osoba miała mnie w nosie. - Podrapała się po głowie.

\- Kogo? - Spytał z ciekawością, lustrując ją wzrokiem. Jej policzki się zaróżowiły.

\- Nie ważne i tak się nie udało, prawda? - Objęła się ramionami i cofnęła o krok.

\- Czyżby Weasley? - Podniósł kpiarsko brwi. Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

\- Co? Nie! - Zaprzeczyła. - Ron to przyjaciel i co jak co, ale nie mam ochoty na więcej. - Stwierdziła pewnie.

\- To kto, Granger. - Dociekał dalej, a ona czuła się co raz bardziej osaczona.

\- Co pana to w ogóle obchodzi? To moje sprawy, prywatne. - Dodała z naciskiem. Gdy mężczyzna się uśmiechnął, przez jej umysł przeleciało, że wygląda jak kot, który zdobył ofiarę.

\- Bo tak się składa... - Zaczął do niej podchodzić. Każdy krok był dumny i pełen gracji, a oczy aż świeciły zwycięskim blaskiem. - ...że mam pewne podejrzenia. - Stanął tuż nad nią.

\- Nie trafił pan, to nie Ron. Myślałam, że już to ustaliliśmy. - Spojrzała mu niepewnie w oczy i przełknęła ślinę. Przejechał palcem wskazującym po jej policzku.

\- Udało ci się. - Sapnął, tuż przy jej ustach. Jęknęła, w momencie, gdy ich usta się zetknęły. Zarzuciła ręce na jego szyję i przyciągnęła do siebie. - To głupie. - Mruknął, gdy się od siebie oderwali.

\- Wiem. - Rzuciła. - Ale jakoś mnie to mało interesuje. - Znów wpiła się w jego usta, a on nie protestował."

\- Później, gdy już się oderwaliśmy, byłeś naprawdę zabawny. - Na jej ustach igrał pobłażliwy uśmieszek, kiedy on sapnął.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz. - Mruknął, a ona znów się zaśmiała.

\- Jasne, bo to ja przybrałam postawę "Jestem niegrzecznym chłopcem, odejdź bo poparzę cię mym ogniem". - Powiedziała twardym, niskim głosem.

\- Czasem zapominam, jak dziecinna jesteś. - Przekręcił oczami, a ona momentalnie się uspokoiła.

\- Nie jestem dziecinna i ty dobrze o tym wiesz. - Mruknęła, drapiąc paznokciem blat.

\- Wiem. - Westchnął. - Chyba to w tobie pokochałem.

\- Draco to zawsze strasznie wkurzało. Nawet jak było mu to na rękę. - Pokręciła zrezygnowana głową.

\- Kiedy mu to niby się przysłużyło? - Podniósł brew.

\- Na przykład, wtedy, kiedy powiedział mi o swoim zadaniu.

"Szła pustym korytarzem, z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach przygładzała włosy. Nie mogła powstrzymać szczęścia szalejącego we wnętrzu ciała. Udało się! Był zazdrosny! Nie chciała jeszcze wracać do dormitorium. Była zbyt szczęśliwa, jej koledzy będą dociekliwi, a nie mogła im powiedzieć prawdy. Dlatego skręciła w odpowiednim miejscu, by dotrzeć na wyższe piętra.

Dotarła do ściany od pokoju życzeń. Przeszła trzy razy wzdłuż, myśląc o przytulnym pokoju, gdzie mogła by ochłonąć. Ale nic się nie stało. Dotknęła niepewnie cegieł. W momencie kontaktu z jej skórą, ściana zmieniła się w drzwi. Bardziej wrota. Popchnęła niepewnie jedno skrzydło, które zaskakująco łatwo się otworzyło. Jakby pokój chciał jej. Właśnie jej.

Tylko zamiast zacisza dostała graciarnię. Mnóstwo bibelotów piętrzyły się aż pod sam sufit. Rozejrzała się dokładnie i zrobiła krok do przodu. Zahaczyła o wystającą nóżkę od taboretu. Siedzenie wyleciało, powodując spadek niektórych rzeczy z górki. Syknęła.

\- Kto tu jest?! - Męski, ale spanikowany głos rozbrzmiał z centrum składu. Skądś znała właściciela ale nie była pewna. Tym razem ostrożniej, zaczęła iść w stronę chłopaka.

\- Draco? - Spytała delikatnie, wychodząc na widok, tuż przed jasnowłosym.

\- Hermiona? - Spytał głupio, mrugając. Po chwili zamiast zaskoczenia pojawiła się panika. Ona nie miała wiedzieć. Tylko nie ona.

\- Co ty tu... - Przerwała, gdy zobaczyła dużą szafę tuż za nim. Kojarzyła ją. Z obrazu na żywo jak i książek. - Czy to szafka zniknięć? - Przesunęła się do przodu. - Draco, co ty z nią robisz? - Jej ton stał się ostrzejszy, a oczy zmrużyła. - Widziałam cię na Nokturnie, gdy badałeś drugą do pary. - Syknęła. - Co ty wyprawiasz, do cholery?! - Wyrzuciła ręce do góry.

\- To co muszę. - Spuścił głowę i złapał się za przegrodę nosa.

\- To, czego nie chcesz. - Przypomniała sobie pierwsze, normalnie, spotkanie.

\- Jasne, że nie chce! - Rozłożył ręce. - Muszę zrobić coś, od czego nie będzie już powrotu. Nigdy. - Wypluł.

\- Co to jest? - Jej głos był cichy i niepewny. - Draco, powiedz, co musisz zrobić! - naciskała dalej.

\- Musze go zabić, rozumiesz?! Zabić! - Wyrzucił ręce nad siebie. Dziewczyna zbladła i przełknęła ciężko ślinę.

\- C-co? Hej, spokojnie... - Próbowała położyć rękę na jego ramieniu, ale odsunął się.

\- Jak mogę być spokojny? - Wysyczał. Powrócił Draco-chujek. - Mam wpuścić do zamku śmierciożerców, a samego dyrektora zabić. - Wszczepił dłonie we włosy.

\- Tu jesteś bezpieczny...

\- Ja jestem, ale co z rodzicami? - Warknął. - Ja tu siedzę, za czarami ochronnymi, a oni żyją z tą gnidą pod jednym dachem. - Zaśmiał się histerycznie. - Zresztą, mogę być bezpieczny ale nie wolny. - Mruknął z goryczą.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - Pochyliła się do niego z założonymi na piersiach rękoma.

\- O tym. - Z wyrazem obrzydzenia pokazał swoje lewe przedramię. Na jasnej skórze chłopaka odznaczał się czarny, mroczny znak. Poczuła jak nogi pod nią uginają. Draco... jej Draco ma zostać jednym z tych bestii? Nie. To jej przyjaciel, mimo poprzednich lat. - Zdziwiona? - Zadrwił. Nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego podeszła do niego i przytuliła.

\- Zawrócę cię, Draco. Dokopie się do drogi powrotnej. - Obiecała i zaczęła iść w stronę wyjścia. I t tyle z jej szczęścia z pocałunku.

\- Hermiona. - Zawołał ją, a ona przystanęła. - Nie ufaj Snape'owi. Jest... jednym z nich... - Jej serce stanęła, by następnie się rozsypać.

\- Jesteś pewien? - Jej głos się załamał, a ona poczuła jakby ktoś przywalił jej w głowę.

\- Tak. - Ta krótka odpowiedź zburzyła oraz szczęścia, który jeszcze przed chwilą tak kusił."

\- To on ci powiedział. - Klapnął w blat.

\- Nie mam rentgena w oczach. - Pokręciła z politowaniem głową.

\- Uwierz wtedy naprawdę tak myślałem...

"- Ostrożniej, Granger. - Warknął ostrzegawczo. Jedyne co zrobiła to spojrzała na niego, by po chwili wrócić do pracy.

Od pocałunku minął miesiąc. Przez ten czas oddalili się od siebie. Głównie Hermiona od niego. Lawirowała między Draco, Snape'em i chłopakami, starając się by jej tajemnice pozostały tajemnicami. Czuła się podle.

Z Draco spotykała się często na wieży, by porozmawiać o wszystkim, by tylko odciągnąć myśli o wojnie.

Z Harrym i Ronem szukała informacji o horkruksach, śmierciożercach i pilnowała by nie wpadli w jeszcze większe kłopoty niż są teraz. Co raczej mało możliwe.

Ze Snape'em było gorzej. Nadal mu pomagała, jednak wypracowana swoboda zniknęła. Ona bała się, że ją zaatakuje, czy spróbuje wyciągnąć z niej informacje o Harrym. On sam zachowywał się, jakby pocałunku nigdy nie było. Hermionę paliła ponowna potrzeba by znów posmakować smaku jego ust, ale nie mogła. On jest tym złym.

\- Granger! - Z zamyślenia wyrwało ją, warknięcie mężczyzny. Znów na niego spojrzała i pękła.

\- Czego? - Spytała butnie, w duchu ciesząc się z jego zdezorientowanej miny.

\- Szacunek. - Wysyczał.

\- Na szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć. - Zmrużyła oczy i zadarła głowę.

\- Och, a gdzie "jesteś dobrym nauczycielem"? - Zironizował. Wściekła się jeszcze bardziej. Zanim się zorientowała rozdzierała rękaw jego surduta na lewej ręce. - Ej, co ty... - Zamilkł, gdy ona sama wpatrzona była w ciemny znak.

\- Och, a gdzie ty miałeś godność, kiedy go przyjmowałeś. - Wypluła z pogardą. Odsunęła się od niego z niesmakiem. - Boże! Jaka ja byłam głupia! - Wyrzuciła ręce w powietrze. - Zaufałam ci... Dyrektor tobie ufa... Jak mogłam to przeoczyć. - Wszczepiła dłonie we włosy. - I pomyśleć, że się w tobie za... - Ugryzła się w język. Zacisnęła oczy, kręcąc głową. Gdy je otworzyła pisnęła przestraszona, zauważając, jak się do niej zbliżył.

\- Ty się we mnie, co? - Podniósł brew, a na jej policzkach wykwitł rumieniec. Nie wiedziała czy to przez jej wściekłość czy jego bliskość. W każdym razie, zarumieniła się przez niego.

\- Nie twoja sprawa, wstrętny śmiercio...

\- Pomyśl, dwa razy, zanim mnie tak nazwiesz. - Ostrzegł twardo. - Nie znasz mnie, nic nie wiesz co to za znamię.

\- Ale wiem, co ono oznacza! - Wykrzyczała. - Ufałam ci. Broniłam przed Harrym i Ronem, a tak naprawdę robiłam z siebie idiotkę!

\- Do cholery, skrzywdziłem cię?! Czy skrzywdziłem cię chociaż jeden raz?! - Również zaczął krzyczeć. Zamrugała zdziwiona. - Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko, do cholery, i pomyśl. Czy Dumbeldore pozwoliłby plątać się śmierciożercy przy Potterze? - Spuściła głowę, zaczynając myśleć. Podniósł jej głowę do góry. - Nie potrafię tobie kłamać. - Przyznał się niechętnie. Po chwili wpatrywania się w oczy sobie nawzajem, rzucili się do rozpaczliwego pocałunku.

Posadził ją na blacie, strącając z niego wszystko na ziemię."

\- Chwila, kiedy leżeliśmy w siebie wtuleni i opowiadałeś o sobie była tą jedną z najpiękniejszych. - Uśmiechnęła się z czułością. - Chociaż myślałam, że już wszystko stracone.

\- A ty jak każda, sentymentalna. - Rzucił Snape, przekręcając oczami.

\- Och, mimo wszystko jestem kobietą. - Pokręciła głową zrezygnowana. - Tamta rozmowa nie tylko pozwoliła mi zrozumieć ciebie, ale także znaleźć ratunek dla Draco.

"- Draco? - Spytała delikatnie. Siedziała na ziemi, podpierając się o kolumnę, a wiatr rozwiewał jej włosy. Chłopak stał kilka kroków od niej, podpierając się o barierkę wieży astronomicznej.

\- Huh? - Spojrzał na nią przez ramię.

\- Idź do Dumberdore'a. - Znów spróbowała. Od miesiąca przy każdym spotkaniu prosiła go o to, ale Malfoy nie słuchał. Nie chciał, bał się.

\- Daj mi z tym spokój. - Syknął.

\- Nie. - Uparła się. - Draco, to jest twój ratunek. Nie uciekaj od tego. - Dodała z naciskiem.

\- Czy ty musisz być taka uparta? - Wywarczał. - Powtarzam; daj sobie z tym spokój.

\- Rozumiem, że możesz... - Zaczęła wstając.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz! Jesteś tylko małą szlamą, która się tylko wymądrza! - Wykrzyczał, odwracając się do niej. Zbladła, a w gardle pojawiła się gula. Gdy chłopak zdał sobie sprawę co powiedział przełknął głośno ślinę. - Herm...

\- Nie, masz rację. - Tym razem to ona mu przerwała. - Nic nie rozumiem. - Spojrzała na niego zbolałym wzrokiem, po czym uciekła."

\- Miałem prawdziwą ochotę zabić tego, kto doprowadził cię do stanu, w jakim wtedy do mnie przyszłaś. - Powiedział cicho. - Ale pocieszanie ciebie szybko wybiło mi to z głowy. - Zarechotał, gdy zarumieniła się soczyście.

\- Ty się śmiejesz, a to ja musiałam się tłumaczyć gdzie byłam całą noc. - Zaprotestowała cicho. - A wtedy zdałeś najlepszy test dla kobiety. Przez całą opiekowałeś się mną. - Poprawiła włosy.

\- Byłaś piękna i używałem całej swojej samokontroli, by się na ciebie nie rzucić. - Przyznał, marszcząc nos.

\- I właśnie ta noc pozwoliła mi tobie zaufać, na tyle, że stałam się „gotowa". - Zrobiła cudzysłów palcami.

\- Och, na ten raz, kiedy nam bezczelnie przerwano? - Sarkną, a ona zachichotała.

„- Nadal czymś się martwisz. - Rzucił Severus, na co Hermiona tylko wzruszyła ramionami, nadal mieszając w kociołku. Minął miesiąc od kłótni na wieży astronomicznej z Draco, a ona unikała chłopaka jak ognia. Nie chodziła sama w puste miejsca sama, doskonale wiedząc, że Malfoy nie odważy się do niej podejść. Nie chciała jego przeprosin. Chciała, żeby zaczął działać dla siebie, dla swojego dobra. Nie była na niego zła, ale zmartwiona. Wiedziała, że nie powiedział tego umyślnie. Znała go i wiedziała, że poglądy jego ojca, jego kręgu znajomych, nie jest jego poglądami. Że Draco jest kimś ponad. - Hermiona! - Zamrugała na warknięcie i potrzęsienie ramionami. Zamrugała, wracając do żywych.

\- C-co? - Spojrzała na Snape'a, który pochylał się nad nią.

\- O mało nie rozsadziłaś mi pracowni. - Sarknął, prostując się.

\- Przepraszam, ja... - Zacięła się. - Dlaczego przeszedłeś na stronę zakonu? - Wypaliła, wiedząc, że zaklęcia, które rzuca nauczyciel uniemożliwiają jakikolwiek podsłuch. Podniósł zdziwiony brwi.

\- Granger? O co ci chodzi? - Spytał ostrożnie.

\- Po prostu odpowiedz, proszę. - Dodała z naciskiem. Przygryzł policzek od środka i oparł się o blat. Zerknął na palniki pod kociołkami i machnięciem ręki zgasił je, wiedząc, że miksturom nic się nie stanie na tym etapie. Kiedy znów spojrzał na brązowowłosą westchnął.

\- Pamiętasz, opowiadałem ci o przyjaźni z Lily Evans i o jej marnym końcu. - Zironizował. Kiwnęła głową. - Później uciąłem i stąd twoje pytanie, prawda? - Przeskanował ją wzrokiem.

\- Między innymi. - Objęła się ramionami i oparła się o niego. Chciała wiedzieć jaka siła go to tego popchnęła, co mu dało taką odwagę, której nie może znaleźć blondyn.

\- Nie powiedziałem, bo mi najnormalniej wstyd. - Odchylił głowę do tyłu i zbierał myśli. Nie przeszkadzała mu i milczała. - Moje przejście wiązało się błędem, któremu nikogo nie życzę.

\- Był aż tak zły? - Spytała cichutko, przybliżając się do niego. Pochylił głowę przypatrując się jej.

\- Najpewniej nic by się nie stało, gdybym nie poszedł wtedy do Świńskiego Łba. Po prawdzie trafiłem tam przypadkiem. - Wyprostował się. - Ale starczyło, bym usłyszał przepowiednię Sybilli. - Przełknął ślinę. - Chciałem władzy, a Czarny Pan ją oferował. A za przepowiednię, o chłopcu, który ma go zgładzić... - Pokręcił głową. - Poleciałem do niego jak głupi szczeniak. Psia krew, byłem głupim szczeniakiem! - Huknął o blat. - Za późno zrozumiałem, że chodzi o syna Lily. Błagałem go o oszczędzenie jej, ale nie za dużo to nie dało. Pozwoliło mi to oprzytomnieć. Spotkałem się z Dumbelodre'em, który za przysięgę wieczystą, obiecał chronić Potterów. Chronić Lily. - Zacisnął pięść, na której Hermiona po chwili położyła swoją dłoń.

\- Ale coś poszło nie tak. - Zauważyła delikatnie.

\- Trochę. - Warknął z sarkazmem. - Kochałem ją, a ona umarła. Jedyne co po niej zostało to syn. Syn z człowiekiem, którego nienawidzę. Ale nadal syn, którego to ona kochała. Nie mogłem go zostawić na pastwę losu. - Pokręcił zrezygnowany głową.

\- Severus... - Wyksztusiła ze ściśniętym gardłem. Żałowała, że zaczęła temat.

\- Ten błąd kosztował życie nie tylko Potterów ale także i mnie. - Wyznał cicho. Znów odwrócił głowę w jej stronę i popatrzył w oczy. - Aż ty nie upierdzieliłaś mi się do pracowni. - Uśmiechnął się słabo.

\- Severus. - Jęknęła znów i pocałowała go, zarzucając ręce na jego kark. Odpowiedział od razu podnosząc ją i okręcając się, by usadzić dziewczynę na blacie. Westchnęła tęsknie, gdy na chwilę się od niej oderwał, przygryzając jej wargę. Jej ręce zawędrowały do klamry od płaszcza, odpinając ją. Peleryna z cichym chlapnięciem upadła na ziemię. Znów zaatakował jej usta. W ich ruchach było zdecydowanie, gdy ona odpinała mu guziki, a on po prostu zdjął jej koszulę przez głowę. Przyległa do niego całym ciałem, paznokciami lekko zadrapując jego brzuch, gdy jej ręce wędrowały co raz niżej po nagiej klatce piersiowej. Popchnęła go trochę, stając na własnych nogach, trzęsącymi dłońmi chcąc odpiąć rozporek. Nagle złapał ją za nadgarstki i uniósł.

\- Jesteś pewna? - Jego oddech był przyśpieszony, a oczy iskrzyły się od pożądania.

\- Tak, na sto pro... - Przerwało jej kliknięcie drzwi.

\- Profe... - Głos urwał wypowiedź w połowie słowa. - Ty sukinsynu! Ekspeliarmus! - Czarnowłosy, który nie zdążył nawet zareagować, odleciał od dziewczyny. Pisnęła, zszokowana patrząc na scenę przed nią. - Ty mała gnido. - Wysyczał z nienawiścią blondyn podchodząc do profesora.

\- Draco? Co ty tu... - Wymamrotał oszołomiony Snape, podnosząc się do siadu.

\- Nie tkniesz jej nawet palcem! - Znów zamachnął się na niego różdżką, ale tym razem starszy mężczyzna zareagował i odepchnął ucznia.

\- Zapominasz się. - Warknął i całkowicie już stanął na nogach.

\- Przestańcie. - Jęknęła przerażona Hermiona, która próbowała się zakryć rękoma, ale została zignorowana.

\- Nie wykorzystasz jej, nie pozwolę na to. - Wywarczał Malfoy, stając w pozycji bojowej.

\- Przestańcie...

\- Och, bo ty masz cokolwiek do powiedzenia. - Zaszydził Severus ignorując nastolatkę.

\- Przestańcie.

\- Zobaczymy jak będziesz śpiewał, jak będziesz martwy. - Wysyczał szykując ruch różdżką.

\- Przestańcie! - Wrzasnęła dziewczyna stając między nimi. - Macie się natychmiast uspokoić! - Wyrzuciła ręce nad siebie, zapominając, że jest tylko w staniku. Severus syknął i zdjął swoją własną koszulę.

\- Granger, ubierz się, do cholery. - Rzucił jej materiał, a ona mu podziękowała kiwnięciem głowy i założyła za duże ubranie.

\- Draco, przestań. - Zażądała, gdy zobaczyła, że blondyn jest nadal spięty niczym struna. Postawiła ku niemu krok.

\- Wiesz kim on jest... - Rzucił, ściskając dłonie w pięści. - A jednak...

\- Wiem też kim jesteś ty. - Odparła z nuta urazy w głosie. - I nie oceniam. Dlaczego ty to robisz? - Opatuliła się bardziej w koszulę, pachnącą cynamonem i imbirem.

\- Ale on... - Zaczął, ale mu przerwała.

\- Ale on miał na tyle odwagi, by zmienić swój los. - Trzęsła się z nerwów, kiedy poczuła jego obecność partnera.

\- Granger... - Zawarczał groźnie.

\- Cicho. - Uciszyła go i znów skupiła uwagę na rówieśniku. - Draco, proszę. Severus ci pomoże, ja ci pomogę. Miałeś rację, może i nie rozumiem wszystkiego, ale rozumiem, że nie chcę cię tracić na rzecz jakiego szaleńca. Nie zasługujesz na to. - Patrzyła mu w oczy. - Zaufaj jemu, zaufaj mi. - Poprosiła. Twarz chłopaka zbladła, gdy przełknął ślinę.

\- Ja... - Osunął się na kolana, na co Hermiona od razu się nad nim nachyliła. - Przyszedłem tu, bo chciałem... ja... - Nie mógł znaleźć słów.

\- Spokojnie, Draco. - Upomniała go. Westchnął głęboko.

\- Przepraszam. - Wypalił, patrząc w jej oczy. - Przepraszam, że nazwałem cię... Nie miałem tego na myśli, ja...

\- Wiem. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Wiem. - Szepnęła. - Ale ja tak nie mogę, Draco. Musisz zdecydować, wybrać ścieżkę, którą podążysz. - Wstała z kolan i poprawiła spódniczkę. - Pomyśl. - Rzuciła, oddalając się trochę z Severusem do składziku.

\- Co ty robisz? - Wysyczał. - Czy ty wiesz co uczyniłaś?!

\- Ufam mu, Severus. - Odparła pewnie.

\- Co robisz? Ufasz?! Żyje wśród śmierciożerców, jemu nie można ufać! - Wskazał palcem na drzwi. Gdyby nie to, że zablokował wszystkie wyjścia z sali, nie spuściłby chłopka z oczu, dopóki nie wyczyścił by mu pamięci.

\- Tobie ufam. - Wytknęła. Westchnęła. - On jest moim przyjacielem. Pogódź się z tym i mu pomóż.

\- Chciałem, ale odrzucił moją pomoc. - Warknął.

\- A co miał zrobić, jak myślał, że jestem złym? Do cholery, Severus, on chcąc czy nie chcąc, musi grać w tą grę.

\- Dlaczego ty we wszystkich widzisz dobro? - Jęknął poddańczo.

\- Nie w każdym. - Zaprzeczyła. - Widzę je, tam, gdzie jest na tyle silne by walczyć z ciemnością. - Pogłaskała mu policzek i patrzyła jak przymyka oczy. - Nie jesteś zły, Severusie. Ani ty, ani on.

\- Nie wiesz tego. - Wykrztusił.

\- Wiem. Przecież jestem panną Wiem-To-Wszystko. - Wywróciła oczami. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, kiedy on złapał jej dłoń i ściągnął z policzka do ust, nie odrywając od niej wzroku.

\- Co ty na to, żeby zmienić tą „pannę"? - Spytał niepewnie. Otworzyła szeroko oczy.

\- Co ty... - Drzwi się otworzyły, a para odskoczyła od siebie, wpatrując się w ślizgona.

\- Przyłapałem was w gorszej pozycji. - Mruknął, przewracając oczami. Jednak luzacka postawa zniknęła, zastąpiona przez stres. - Wuju... - Zwrócił się niepewnie do czarnowłosego. - Pomożesz mi? - Wydukał. Wiedziała, że te słowa są dla niego trudne. W końcu był Malofy'em. Wiedziała także, że Severusowi ulżyło. Że widzi uratowanego chrześniaka.

\- Od razu pójdziemy do dyrektora. - Zadecydował. - Tylko się ogarnę. - I nagle Hermiona uzmysłowiła sobie, że nauczyciel nadal jest bez koszuli. Zaczerwieniła się po koniuszki uszu.

\- No Hermiono, nie wstydź się już tak, to ty się do mnie dobierałaś."

\- Dyrektor przez całą rozmowę z chłopakiem walił mi jakieś podteksty. - Westchnął czarnowłosy.

\- Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby wiedział. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Ten starzec wiedział wszystko. - Wyprostowała ręce.

\- Co fakt, to fakt. - Przyznał. - Nie nacieszyłaś się za bardzo cnotą, co? Z tydzień? - Rzucił zaczepnie. Oburzona otworzyła usta, zasłaniając dłońmi rumieńce.

\- Czemu jesteś takim chamem? - Spytała naburmuszona.

\- Czemu mnie pokochałaś? - Odpowiedział pytaniem. W odpowiedzi usłyszał prychnięcie. - No właśnie. - Wzruszył ramionami.

„- Zamknij się. - Fuknęła, rzucając w blondyna winogronem.

\- Och, Granger nie bądź taka delikatna. - Zarechotał.

\- Severus, no. - Spojrzała na mężczyznę, na którego kolanach siedziała. Jakby wygudzony ze snu, pokręcił głową.

\- To ty przemieniłaś się w kota. - Sarknął, ale jego głos był nieobecny.

\- Hej, co jest? - Położyła mu rękę na policzku. Snape przez tydzień był bardziej wycofany niż zwykle.

\- Draco? - Posłał mu porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Zmarszczyła brwi, gdy Malfoy zerknął to na nią, to na nauczyciela, po czym kiwnął głową i wyszedł z komnat.

\- Mam się bać? - Przypatrywała mu się uważnie.

\- Hermiono... - Zaczął, a ona wstała z jego kolan i odsunęła się trochę od niego.

\- To nie brzmi nawet w połowie dobrze. - Zastrzegła. Nabrał głęboko powietrza.

\- Dumbelodre i tak zginie. - Wyznał, a ona skamieniała.

\- C-co? Przecież Draco jest po stronie zakonu! Nie musi tego robić! - Jej głos był co raz głośniejszy i spanikowany. Bo tylko Dumbeldore ich chronił przed Voldemortem.

\- I to nie on go zabije. - Spojrzenie mistrza eliksirów jej wystarczyło. W jej gardle pojawiła się gula.

\- Nie... - Jęknęła żałośnie, podtrzymując się kominka.

\- Albus i tak umiera, od klątwy, która była na pierścieniu. W najlepszym przypadku dożyłby końca wakacji po czym umarł by w męczarniach. - Przyznał. - A jego śmierć, otworzy mi drogę by być bliżej planów Czarnego Pana. By chronić ciebie, Pottera i resztę uczniów.

\- Nie zgadzam się. - Zaprzeczyła. - Nie możesz! - Tupnęła nogą. - Nie chcę by cię nienawidzili. - Była tak drobna i zrozpaczona. Wstał z fotela i podszedł do niej.

\- Już i tak mi nie ufają. Jeśli to ma być cena za twoje bezpieczeństwo, zapłacę ją. - Zaczesał jej kosmyk za ucho.

\- Ale ja się nie zgadzam. - Zaprotestowała. - Kocham cię i nie chce cię tracić. - Dodała z mocą. Nachylił się nad nią i pocałował gorąco. Przyciągnęła go do siebie, obejmując za szyję. - Chce tego. - Dwa słowa, wypowiedziane w przerwie między pocałunkami, wystarczyły mu. Wziął ją na ręce i poszedł do sypialni."

\- Byliśmy tacy szczęśliwi. - Mruknęła, patrząc na taflę herbaty.

\- Tak, to był chyba najlepszy okres mojego życia. - Zamyślił się.

\- Jeden z lepszych. - Przyznała. - Ale to się zawsze kończy, co? - Jej głos był pełen goryczy.

\- Trwała wojna, Hermiona. - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ale wtedy tego nie czuliśmy. - Pokręciła głową. Wzięła drżący wdech. - Aż nadszedł czerwiec.

\- Czerwiec. - W ich ustach, ten miesiąc był najgorszą z plag.

„- Severus. - Jęknęła przeciągle, gdy dochodziła, po raz kolejny tego dnia. Ostatnie pchnięcia i on doszedł. Wyszedł z niej i położył się z sapnięciem obok. Od razu przytuliła się do jego boku.

\- Uwielbiam, gdy masz wolne dni. - Wyznał, obracając do niej głowę. Wzruszyła ramionami.

-Ron siedzi z Lavender, a Harry zniknął gdzieś z dyrektorem. - Wspomniała.

\- Martwisz się o nich. - Stwierdził bez chwili wahania.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. - Przekręciła oczami i przytuliła go mocniej. - Nie wiem czego mam się spodziewać, kiedy Dumbeldore umrze. - Zamknęła zbolała oczy.

\- Tego, że tu nie wrócisz. - Przyznał niechętnie.

\- Nie chce wyobrażać sobie życia bez ciebie. Bez naszych schadzek, przepychanek. To trudne. - Wtuliła twarz w jego pierś.

\- Ciii, coś wymyślimy. - Pogłaskał ją po głowie. Nagle syknął i spojrzał na swoją lewą rękę. - Kurwa. - Przeklął, zrywając się i zakładając bieliznę.

\- Co się dzieje? - Spytała spanikowana.

\- Draco naprawił szafkę, Czarny Pan wzywa na walkę. - Jej ramiona opadły, a całe jej ciało się zachwiało.

\- Co? - Wyszeptała, a jej serce zaczęło jeszcze szybciej bić. Ręką zjechała na brzuch i zacisnęła na nim dłoń. - Severus, ja...

\- Nie wychodź stąd, rozumiesz? - Nachylił się nad nią, przerywając jej. - Nie jest bezpiecznie, już nie. - Pokręciła głową.

\- Nie będę się tu chować, jak tchórz! - Krzyknęła oburzona, ale po chwili wzięła uspokajający oddech. - Severus, muszę ci coś...

\- Nie teraz, Hermiono proszę, uważaj. - Spojrzał jej w oczy.

\- Będę, nawet podwójnie, bo... - Znów nie dał jej dokończyć, wbijając się w jej usta. Kiedy się oderwali i otworzyła oczy, jego już nie było. Załkała. - Ty pacanie. - Rzuciła w przestrzeń.

Kiedy później biegła przez pole walki, myślała tylko o jednym. By znaleźć Severusa i powiedzieć mu, to czego wcześniej się nie udało. Przeskoczyła nad unieruchomionym śmierciożercą, uniknęła błysku zaklęcia i pobiegła dalej. Rozglądając się, unikała wszelkiego zagrożenia, a sama pomagała tym, którzy tej pomocy potrzebowali. Ale cel był jeden. Zobaczyła go, gdy prowadził Dracona korytarzem, który znała naprawdę mała liczba osób. Sapnęła, widząc ich i pobiegła do nich, obejmując ramionami.

\- Proszę uważajcie na siebie. - Zamrugała by powstrzymać łzy.

\- Hermiono spokojnie, będzie dobrze. - Spojrzał w jej oczy. Zacisnęła wargi.

\- Severus...

\- Miałaś zostać w komnatach lub uważać. - Zarzucił.

\- I uważałam. Nawet bardziej jak na mnie. - Zaprzeczyła. Patrzyła mu chwilę w oczy, po czym rzucili się na siebie w rozpaczliwym pocałunku. Blondyn odwrócił wzrok, dając im trochę prywatności. - Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. - Zaczęła roztrzęsiona, lecz pokręcił głową.

\- Może poczekać, a my musimy iść bo zaczną coś podejrzewać. - Znów złapał chłopaka za ramię i pociągnął.

\- Nie może! - Krzyknęła za nimi. Kiedy mężczyzna się nie zatrzymał, rzuciła na szybko zaklęcie wyciszające i wrzasnęła. - Jestem w ciąży, kretynie! - Snape stanął jak sparaliżowany. Oddychała szybko patrząc na jego plecy. Już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale usłyszeli kroki. Wiele kroków. Po raz pierwszy w jego oczach zobaczyła strach. Machnął różdżką, wpychając ją do wnęki w ścianie. Chwilę potem nadszedł oddział śmierciożerców."

\- Miałem ochotę cię zabić, że wyszłaś z tych komnat. - Pokręcił głową.

\- Wiem. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Ale nie mogłam inaczej, Severus. Znasz mnie i zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczyła, gdybym siedziała na tyłku.

\- Tak. - Wysyczał. - Lepiej było narażać, nie dość, że siebie, to jeszcze dziecko.

\- Zaklęcia jakie miałam na sobie chroniły je przed wszystkim, prócz Avadą, która zabiłaby i mnie. - Warknęła obronnie. - Nigdy nie zarzucaj mi, że je narażałam jak głupia. Kiedy tylko się o tym dowiedziałam myślałam jak to rozwiązać. Aż zaczęłam poznawać odpowiednie zaklęcia.

\- Między innymi maskujące? - Spytał kpiarsko.

\- Tak. - Przyznała niewzruszona. - Gdyby ktokolwiek wiedział, wykorzystali by to.

\- Nawet twoi świetni przyjaciele? - Zaszydził.

\- Doskonale wiesz, że nie o to chodzi. - Najeżyła się. - Z Harrym nie chciałam ryzykować, że Voldemort odkryje to z jego myśli, a oklumencja Rona była słaba jak uschnięty patyk.

\- Ale jednak, rudej się zwierzyłaś. - Uspokoił się trochę, i patrzył na dziewczynę.

\- Musiałam. Ona nas widziała, Severus.

„- Zwariowałeś. - Szepnęła, gdy mocniej opatuliła się swetrem. Severus jednak stał niewzruszony przy drzewie w małym zagajniku, obok Nory. Gdy podeszła do niego wystarczająco, pociągnął ją do siebie opatulając ramionami.

\- Ty idiotko. - Warknął. - Jak możesz się narażać, zwłaszcza teraz. - Przełknęła ślinę i mocniej ścisnęła jego szaty.

\- Właśnie dlatego muszę walczyć. Nie dla nas, ale dla dziecka. - Odsunęła się od niego i powstrzymała łzy.

\- Musisz przeżyć, nic innego się nie liczy. Teraz już nic. - Złączył ich czoła. - Czemu idiotko, brałaś udział w tej piekielnej akcji?! - Wyprostował się.

\- Mówiłam, musiałam. - Uparła się. - Nikt nie może o tym wiedzieć, bo to zagraża mi, tobie i... - Spojrzała na brzuch. - Dziecku. - Zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Wiesz przynajmniej który miesiąc? - Spuściła wzrok na buty.

\- Trzeci. - Szepnęła. - Byłam u ginekologa, w ciągu tych kilku dni w domu. - Oplotła się ramionami.

\- Zrobiłaś to? - Bardziej stwierdził niż spytał.

\- Musiałam. - Zamrugała, by pozbyć się łez. - Ale teraz to nie ważne.

\- Ważne, mogłaś uciekać z nimi. - Zaznaczył.

\- Nie rób ze mnie tchórza. - Syknęła. - Severus, nie cofnę się. Znalazłam wiele przydatnych zaklęć, nic mu się nie stanie. - Położyła dłoń na jego policzku i pogłaskała kciukiem.

\- Teraz nie żyjesz tylko dla siebie. - Mruknął z goryczą i odszedł, by po chwili się teleportować. Zamknęła oczy, czując ból w piersi. Wzięła głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić, i ruszyła w stronę Nory. Ruszyła w stronę wyjścia kuchennego, ale przystanęła. Na schodkach siedziała Ginny, opatulona kocem.

\- Wytłumaczysz, łaskawie? - Szepnęła groźnie.

\- Gin, to nie tak... - Zaczęła spanikowana.

\- To jak, Hermiono?! - Spytała głośniej, ale nadal nie tak, by kogoś obudzić.

\- Ja go kocham. - Zaczęła nieśmiało.

\- Kochasz?! Kochasz zdrajcę zakonu, zabójcę Dumbeldore'a, do cholery! - Krzyknęła.

\- Ciszej, na Merlina. - Syknęła Hermiona. - To bardziej skomplikowane.

\- Och, no słucham. Bo jak na razie widzę zdrajcę. - Wywarczała.

\- Ginny, czy ja ci kiedykolwiek dałam choć cień powodu, by mi nie ufać? - Spytała rozpaczliwie.

\- Tak, teraz.- Rzuciła prosto młodsza.

\- Proszę, zrozum, że nic nie jest takie jakie się wydaje, nie teraz. - Jęknęła.

\- Co nie jest jakie się wydaje? Śmierć dyrektora czy stracone ucho George'a? - Syknęła.

\- Jak ci to wszystko wytłumaczę, postarasz się zrozumieć? - Podniosła brwi, a ruda kiwnęła głową. „

\- Była moją przyjaciółką, nadal jest. Nie zdradziła nikomu, choć tak samo jak ty, zmyła mi głowę. - Zaczesała włosy za ucho.

\- Przepraszam. - Wypalił. Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. - Sam byłem przerażony. Wojną, tobą, dzieckiem. Musiałem się wyciszyć, by nikt mnie nie przejrzał.

\- Wiem. - Uśmiechnęła się miękko. - Twoje pierwotne przeprosiny były najlepsze.

„- Harry? - Zawołała ciemnowłosego, ale odpowiedziała jej cisza. - Harry! - Obejrzała się dookoła, ale przyjaciel zniknął. Zaczesała włosy do tyłu. Zaklęcia na dziecku i brzuchu są stałe, a nawet jeśli nauczyła się je rzucać bezróżdżkowo, ale nadal pozostawał strach, że coś się stanie, a ona nie będzie miała jak się obronić. Gdy usłyszała skrzyp śniegu, zesztywniała. Obróciła się powoli, a ulga jaką poczuła o mało nie spowodowała, że wylądowała na ziemi. Przed nią stał Severus w ciężkim płaszczu. Przeciągneła go przez zasłony.

\- Hermiona. - Westchnął z ulgą, obejmując ją. Po chwili odsunął się nagle i spojrzał na jej brzuch, który pod wpływem czarów był płaski. Zaśmiała się i zdjęła to jedno zaklęcie. Na widok jej ciążowego brzucha, padł przed nią na kolana i objął zachłannie. Dopiero teraz poczuła, że jej ciepło, mimo pogody. Musiał rzucić zaklęcie ogrzewające.

\- Severus. - Także go objęła. Zostali w dziwacznej pozycji jeszcze przez chwilę. - Co ty tu robisz? - Spytała, gdy podniósł się z kolan.

\- Zachowałem się jak kretyn. - Przyznał niechętnie, nawiązując do ich ostatniego spotkania. - Ciebie pouczam, że powinnaś myśleć o dziecku, a sam nie za bardzo ci pomogłem. - Zmarszczył duży nos. Sięgnął do jednej z wielu kieszeni i wyciągnął naszyjnik z zawieszką nietoperza. Parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Naprawdę? Nietoperz? - Zachichotała.

\- Cicho. - Wywrócił oczami. Ruchem ręki pokazał, że ma się obrócić i przełożył podarunek przez jej szyję. - Kiedy poczujesz, że rodzisz, dotknij zawieszki i bardzo pragnij zniknąć. Zabierze cię to w odpowiednie miejsce i poinformuje mnie i odpowiednich ludzi, że już czas. - Gdy jej włosy znów opadły na plecy, stanęła do niego twarzą.

\- Dziękuję. - Szepnęła wzruszona. - Ale jak zostawię tu Harry'ego? Przecież...

\- Granger, przynajmniej z tym się nie kłóć. - Zastrzegł. A ona wiedziała, że tym razem ma rację.

\- Coś wymyślę. Ale potem? Co zrobimy z dzieckiem, Severusie? - Przełknęła gulę w gardle i spuściła głowę. Między nimi zaległa cisza.

\- Twoi rodzice? - Spojrzała na niego zraniona.

\- Moi rodzice? Oni nic nie pamiętają, a ja nawet nie wiem gdzie są. I ty to dobrze wiesz. - Warknęła.

\- Już ich znalazłem. - Wyznał.

\- Co zrobiłeś?! - Wrzasnęła. - Nie po to wyczyściłam im pamięć, by teraz znów byli w niebezpieczeństwie!

\- Znalazłem ich sam i nadal mają amnezję. - Warknął. - Można tak przenieść się z dzieckiem, by było z nimi bezpieczne, tam gdzie Czarny Pan go nie dosięgnie.

\- Jak chcesz ich zmusić do opiekowanie się obcym dzieckiem?! - Wyrzuciła dłonie w powietrze.

\- Wiesz jak. - Rzucił.

\- Nie no. - Prychnęła. - Nie użyjesz na nich czarów!

\- To jedyna szansa dla naszego syna! Lub córki, obojętnie! - Krzyknął. - Kocham ciebie i to małe coś, ale za dobrze cię znam by wiedzieć, że odpuścisz. Ale teraz, naszym priorytetem powinna być ochrona dziecka. Tej małej pieprzonej fasolki w tobie. - Wytknął.

\- Myślisz, że ja nie chce jej bronić?! - Zawołała oburzona. Była pewna, że gdyby nie było zaklęć wyciszających ich kłótnie było by słychać na cały las. - To też moje dziecko! Ja je nosze, ja się boje, że jak cokolwiek zrobię źle to ono umrze! - W jej głosie pobrzmiewała histeria. Gdy już nabierała powietrza na kolejne krzyki, pocałował ją. Od razu przeszła jej złość. Odsunęli się od siebie.

\- Będę ostrożny. - Obiecał. - I jedyne co zrobię, to zasugeruje, że mają opiekować się dzieckiem i dbać o nie jak o własne. - Oparł czołem o jej własne. Przymknęła oczy i pokiwała głową.

\- Dobrze. - Zgodziła się. - A teraz idź, nie wiem gdzie i kiedy będzie Harry.

\- Nie prędko, mój patronus prowadzi go do miecza Gryffindora. Jeszcze są w drodze. - Patrzyła na niego zdziwiona, ale jedynie pokręciła głową.

\- To chodź do namiotu, będzie wygodniej. - Pociągnęła go za ręce."

\- Leżeliśmy tak długo, tak głupio szczęśliwi. - Wspomniała z nostalgią.

\- To ty zasnęłaś. - Prychnął.

\- To ty głaskałeś mnie bez przerwy na brzuchu. - Skrzywiła nos.

\- Nie narzekałaś. - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- I dziękuję, za zaklęcie. Harry i Ron mnie obudzili jak wrócili. - Z uśmiechem opadła na oparcie krzesła.

\- Ależ proszę. - Wzruszył ramionami. Zapadła przyjemna cisza, którą przerwała kręcąca się Hermiona.

\- Nadal uważam, że mogłeś mnie wtedy uprzedzić o Narcyzie. - Wytknęła.

\- A zaufałabyś? - Podniósł kpiarsko brew. - Musiałem cię podstawić pod ścianą. - W odpowiedzi posłała mu spojrzenie samego bazyliszka.

„- Ron poczekaj chwilę. - Zawołała ze śmiechem, krojąc składniki na sałatkę. Chłopaki siedzieli na zewnątrz przy ognisku i po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu śmiali się, mając dobre humory. Minęły dwa tygodnie od zniszczenia medalionu, a mimo tego, że nie wiedzą jaki kolejny krok, ten wieczór wydawał się oderwany od wojny.

\- Ale jedzenie, Hermiono! - Przewróciła oczami na jego stękania. Gdy nadeszła fala bólu, musiała podtrzymać się blatu, by nie upaść. Przeczekała chwilę, a gdy minął stanęła pewnie na nogach. Skórcze dawały co raz częściej znać, a zaklęcie maskujące było co raz trudniej do utrzymania. Zwłaszcza, że prycze nie były ani trochę wygodne dla nikogo, a co dopiero dla kobiet w ciąży. Westchnęła głęboko i z talerzem ruszyła na zewnątrz, rzucając zaklęcie rozgrzewające. Kiedy stanęła stopą na śniegu, po jej ciele ponownie rozlał się ból. Przełknęła z trudem ślinę. Zamknęła oczy na chwilę. Usiadła między przyjaciółmi i wystawiła przed siebie miskę.

\- Smacznego. - Rzuciła, a oni z uśmiechami złapali za widelce. Przy zabawnych hostiach ze szkoły, wspomnieniach jeszcze nie tak odległego życia, poczuli się znowu młodo, jak dzieci, którymi przecież byli. - Wyobrażacie sobie życie po wojnie? - Spytała nagle. Podczas półgodzinnej rozmowy miała jeszcze kilka skurczy i już wie, że się zaczyna. Ale nie mogła odejść. Jeszcze nie.

\- Janse. - Rzucił radośnie rudy. - Złapię pod ramię Lavender i ucieknę stąd jak najdalej. - Uśmiechnął się pewnie.

\- Ja chciałbym wrócić do Ginny i mieć z nią rodzinę. - Uśmiech Pottera był nostalgiczny. - A ty, Hermiono? Jakie są twoje plany. - Pojrzeli na nią, a ona patrzyła w ogień, pilnując się by nie zacząć wyć z kolejnego, mocniejszego skurczu.

\- Mieć szczęśliwą rodzinę. - Szepnęła zmęczona, gdy ból na chwilę ustąpił. Skurcze co siedem minut, regularnie. - Musze coś zrobić, sprawdzić. - Z trudnością wstała i zaczęła jak najszybciej zbliżać się do bariery.

\- Hej hej, stop! - Dogonili ją i włapali za ramiona. Ron zmarszczył brwi. - Gdzie do cholery?!

\- Coś załatwić, nie przejmujcie się. Nie będę mniej bezpieczna niż tu. - Obiecała. Kolejny.

\- Ale Herm... - Zaczął Harry, ale mu przerwała.

\- Zaufajcie mi. - Poprosiła, patrząc na nich. - Poczekajcie na mnie do jutra, jak się nie zjawię, ruszajcie. Znajdę was. - Przytuliła ich, chociaż miała z tym dużo problemów. Wyszła za bariery i złapała za małego nietoperza. Zabierz mnie, pomyślała, a potem czuła tylko jak się teleportuje.

Upadła z krzykiem na ziemię w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Ból stał się silniejszy, a do tego doszła panika, gdy poczuła, że ma mokre spodnie. Obróciła się na bok, leżąc na deskach. Usłyszała podwójny dźwięk teleportacji i spanikowała. Zaczęła się czołgać, jak najdalej od zagrożenia.

\- Ej! Hermiona! - Opatuliły ją ramiona Draco.

\- B-Boli. - Wyjęczała, zaciskając dłoń na jego koszuli.

\- Już cicho. - Uspokoił ją, choć w jego głosie pobrzmiewała panika.

\- Draco, na łóżko z nią, już! - Zza pleców chłopaka pobrzmiewał kobiecy głos, który kojarzyła, ale nie potrafiła konkretnie określić do kogo należy. - Już, Dracon! - Pośpieszyła go. Szatynka krzyknęła, gdy nastolatek ją podniósł, by po chwili położyć na dużym łóżku.

\- Severus... gdzie Severus... - Jęczała i starała się oddychać.

\- Czarny Pan z nim rozmawiał, ale zaraz przyjdzie. - Uspokoił ją, i pogłaskał czoło na którym zaczeły się pojawiać pierwsze krople potu.

\- Szerzej nogi, Hemiono, musze zobaczyć rozwarcie. - Jasne włosy mignęły zza prześcieradła, gdy Hermiona spełniła prośbę. - Cholera. - Usłyszała i zestresowała się.

\- Co się dzieje?! - Krzyknęła i ścisnęła za dłoń blondyna.

\- Mówiłam mu, że teleportacja to głupota. - Warknęła pod nosem, ale dziewczyna ją usłyszała.

\- Co z moim dzieckiem! - Wrzasnęła, łkając.

\- Nic niepokojącego. - Usłyszała odpowiedź, a ulga była chwilowa, bo znów całe ciało pogrążyło się w cierpieniu. Usłyszała ponownie trzask teleportacji.

\- Hermiona! - Usłyszała w końcu Severusa, który pojawił się przy niej. - Narcyzo, co z nią? - Warknął, a Granger od razu zorientowała się kim jest ta kobieta.

\- Nie, nie nie! - Zaczęła się miotać i odsuwać od pani Malfoy.

\- Severusie, unieruchom ją! - Zażądała, trzymając ja za nogi.

\- Cii... Granger, spokojnie, jest po naszej stronie. Po twojej stronie. - Mówił to patrząc w jej oczy. - Zaufaj mi. - Kiwnęła głową i pozwoliła jej się zbliżyć. Wrzasnęła, gdy ponowny skurcz był nie do wytrzymania. - Co z nią i co mam robić?! - Krzyknął.

\- Poród już się zaczął, przez twój pomysł z teleportacją, go przyśpieszyłeś. Przenieś natychmiast ręczniki! - Brązowooka znów krzyknęła i zapłakała. - Draco, wiesz co robić.

\- Tak, mamo. - Kiwnął głową. - Niedługo wrócę, Herm. - Wybiegł z pokoju.

\- Oddychaj, Granger! - Ostatnie polecenie Narcyzy. A potem ocean bólu i kakofonia krzyków i jęków nastolatki.

Leżała na łożu, oddychając głęboko. W pokoju roznosił się zapach krwi i potu. Patrzyła uparcie na sufit, ignorując płacz dziecka. Jej dziecka. Jej synka.

\- Hermiono... - Zaczął Severus, podchodząc do niej, ale obróciła głowę.

\- Nie chce go widzieć. Nie chce. - Zaparła się. - Nie chce, bo nie będę potrafiła go oddać. Nie mogę. - Jęknęła.

\- Ale to tylko na krótki czas. Hermiona, to twój syn, wróci do ciebie. - To przełamało wszystkie opory, jakie sobie postawiła. Z płaczem i trudem obróciła się na bok i przypatrywała się mężczyźnie jej życia, małym zawiniątkiem na rękach. Narcyza już go oporządziła i teraz stoi za drzwiami, na prośbę Snape'a. - Obiecaj mi coś. - Wypalił nagle.

\- Co takiego? - Spytała, nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopca.

\- Gdy coś mi się stanie, pozwól mi odejść, zacznij nowe życie. Dla siebie i dla niego. - Patrzył jej w oczy, a ona przełknęła ślinę.

\- Severus... - Przełknęła ślinę, widząc błaganie w jego spojrzeniu. - Obiecuje.

Usiadł ostrożnie na skraju łóżka i położył dziecko obok niej. Załkała ze szczęścia. Główka noworodka była już pokryta ciemnymi włoskami i ruszał nieporadnie rękoma i nóżkami.

\- Hej mały. - Szepnęła chrapliwie, jej gardło było obolałe po kilku godzinach wrzasków. - Jesteś taki śliczny. - Zaśmiała się dając mu palec, który od razu uchwycił. Z jej oczu leciały łzy. - To nasz syn, Severus. Nasz, nasz własny. - Spojrzała na ukochanego. Ze zdziwieniem zobaczyła, że ma zaszklone oczy.

\- Zniszczę piekło i cały świat, by tylko był bezpieczny. - Obiecał patrząc to na nią, to na małego. - Jak go nazwiemy? - Spytał.

\- Severus Adam. - Wypaliła od razu.

\- A nie Adam Severus? - Uniósł brwi. Pokręciła głową.

\- Nie, chce Severus Adam. - Uparła się, a on pokręcił głową.

\- Dobrze. - Zgodził się pokornie. Przez chwilę patrzyli na dziecko w ciszy. - Hermiona?

\- Hmm? - Mruknęła sennie.

\- Wyjdź za mnie. - Wypalił, a jej zmęczenie zniknęło. Przypatrywała mu się, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Kiedy? - Spytała, a w zamian otrzymała jego uśmiech.

\- Zaraz. Draco, powinien już siedzieć w salonie z pastorem. - Stwierdził prosto.

\- C-co? - Zamrugała zdziwiona. - Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy? - Rozejrzała się po pokoju.

\- Na Spinner End. W moim domu. - Pogłaskał ją po czole. - Nikt się nie dowie, jeśli tego nie będę chciał. - Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

\- Chce. - Rzuciła. Tylko muszę się ogarnąć. - Próbowała się podnieść, ale ją zatrzymał.

\- Poczekaj, jesteś słaba, Narcyza ci pomoże. - Zniknął za drzwiami, przez które po chwili weszła blondynka w pełnej okazałości. Dopiero teraz zobaczyła ciemną suknie, twarz o ostrych, arystokratycznych rysach i błękitne oczy. Ale nie były takie, jakie Hermiona pamiętała. Nie były zimne, a nawet troskliwe.

\- Już ci pomagam. - Obiecała i podeszła do niej z jakimś białym materiałem. - Nie jest to najwyższy szczyt mody, ale lepsze to od zakrwawionej koszulki. - Obrzuciła ją spojrzeniem. Kiwnęła głową, nie odrywając spojrzenia od syna.

\- Dlaczego? - Spytała się cichutko. Malfoy przestała rzucać zaklęcia czyszczące i spojrzał na nastolatkę.

\- Ponieważ ocaliłaś mojego syna. Teraz wiesz co to znaczy. - Spojrzała znacząco na śmiącego chłopca i ponowiła sprzątanie. Przez następne dwadzieścia minut Narcyza doprowadzała ją do stanu używalności w ciszy.

Hermiona nie miała siły wstać, dlatego leżała, gdy składała przysięgę małżeńską Severusowi, w towarzystwie Narcyzy i Dracona Molfoy'ów jako świadków. Była najszczęśliwsza na świecie.

\- Uważaj na siebie. - Szepnęła na pożegnanie, gdy pierwsze promienie świtu zaczęły się wdzierać do pokoju. Po masie eliksirów mogła wyjść z łóżka i nadszedł czas ich rozstania. - I uważaj na Severusa Adama. - Pogłaskała maleństwo po główce.

\- Ty także uważaj. - Pocałował ją i wyszedł. Załkała, ale po chwili poklepała się po policzkach i teleportowała się do przyjaciół, modląc się, że nie przyczepią się do transmutowanych ubrań i obrączki na palcu."

\- Ostatni przystanek wojny. - Szepnęła Hermiona, obracając białe złoto na palcu.

\- Nigdy nie zrozumiałem dlaczego upierałaś się na Severus Adam. - Parsknął.

\- Tradycja rodzinna. - Wzruszyła ramionami. Pomiędzy nimi znów zapadła cisza.

\- Obiecałaś coś, Hermiono. - Przypomniał jej.

\- Wiem, ale...

\- Nie. Pora ja spełnić. - Zastrzegł nachylając się nad nią i całując w czoło. - Wystarczająco długo zwlekałaś.

Zamknęła oczy i nabrała oddechu. Gdy je otworzyła, krzesło przed nią było puste. Patrzyła na nie, niewidzącym wzrokiem, do czasu, gdy do kuchni wleciał czarnooki chłopiec z czarną czupryną na głowie.

\- Mama! - Zapiszczał, a ona złapała go i posadziła na kolanach. - A wujek powiedział, ze pojedziemy wrum wrum. - Ucieszył się.

\- Jasne, że pojedziemy, Sevee. - Poczochrała mu włosy.

\- A ty jak zwykle w lesie. - Parsknął mężczyzna, opierając się o ścianę w wejściu do pomieszczenia.

\- Och, odwal się, Draco. - Pokręciła głową. - Choć mały, ubieramy się. - Podniosła się i mijając kalendarz, wyszła z kuchni.

2 maja.

Droga na, jak i przez, cmentarz nie była długa i po niecałej półgodzinie byli przed tym odpowiednim grobem. W ciszy pielęgnowali ciemny kamień, podczas gdy mały chłopczyk patrzył na zdjęcie umieszczone na nagrobku.

\- Tata był bohaterem, prawda? - Spytał, patrząc na matkę i wuja.

\- Największym. - Uśmiech Hermiony był melancholijny. Jak zawsze tego dnia, od tych czterech lat.

\- Chodź mały, tam jest wujek Ron i ciocia Parvati z Hugo. - Pociągnał go za sobą, posyłając kobiecie porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Przymknęła oczy w podzięce.

„Wleciała za Harrym do pomieszczenia we wrzeszczącej chacie.

\- Severus! - Wrzasnęła przeraźliwie, odpychając wybrańca i kucając przy krwawiącym mężu. - Nie, proszę, nie! - Krzyknęła, rzucając wszystkie możliwe zaklęcia.

\- Herm... Hermiona... - Wycharczał. - Wspo...wspomniena... - Pokazał srebrzystą łzę na jego policzku. Szybko przetransmutowała perwsze co było pod ręką w pustą fiolkę, do której wpłynął płyn. Odłożyła to na bok.

\- Severus, nie zostawiaj mnie, do choley! Nie zostawiaj naszego syna! - Krzyczała, a łzy nie chciały przestać jej płynąć.

\- Obie...obietnica. - Mówił co raz słabiej. - Kocham... cie... pani... Snape... i... jego...

\- Też cię kocham. I nasz syn też cię kocha. Dlatego nie możesz umrzeć. - Łzy nie chciały przestać jej płynąć. Nachyliła się nad nim i pocałowała gorąco. Jedyną reakcją na jaką go było stać to zaciśnięcie dłoni na tyle jej głowy i lekki ruch warg. - Nie...Nie! - Wrzasnęła, gdy znieruchomiał, a ręka, która zacikała się na jej włosach, opadła na ziemię. - Nie!"

\- Wiedziałeś, kiedy przyjść. - Szepnęła, patrząc na nagrobek. - Wiedziałeś, że mimo tego, że minęły cztery lata od twojej śmierci, gdy Draco mnie wczoraj pocałował czułam, że cię zdradzam. Że czułam, że cię zdradzam zakochując się w nim. - W jej oczach błysnęły łzy. - Kocham cię, Severus. Moje serce umarło wraz z tobą, ale Draco dał mi swoje. Spełniam obietnicę, kochany. - Zacisnęła rękę na przywieszce nietoperza. - Przyjdę jeszcze. - Wysłała całusa i odeszła.

Wiatr popchnął ją na blondyna, na którego upadła. Cmoknęła go szybko w usta. Zrozumiał.

W tym ostatnim podmuchu wiatru, który pchał ich naprzód, wyczuła cynamon i imbir.


End file.
